In Your Arms
by nightviolets
Summary: While in a relationship with Izaya, Masaomi winds up pregnant. The couple struggles through the various difficulties of pregnancy while trying to keep the passion in their relationship, eager and nervous to add a new member to their family. **MPreg, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_**Warnings:_**_**Yaoi, MPreg, and soooo much OOC**_

_It seems that this will be the first IzaKida MPreg fic on ffnet! I've only recently warmed up to Mpreg. I thought that it was weird and unnatural, but I decided to give it a try, and ended up loving it!_

_I don't own Durarara! or any of the characters._

* * *

**Positive**. _No,_ Masaomi thought. _This can't be right._ He opened another box and followed the directions exactly. He placed the stick on the counter and sat nervously on the edge of the bathtub, tapping his feet. He waited awhile, growing more anxious by the second. When enough time had passed, he took a deep breath and shakily looked at the result.

**Positive. **Masaomi dropped the test and stumbled backwards. It wasn't possible. He was a _boy_. This kind of thing didn't happen to boys.

A few years back, he'd learned that he was born with ovaries and a uterus, but everything else was of the normal male anatomy. He had these female organs, but didn't have female genitalia or any sort of menstrual cycle. He was told this when he came out, because his parents hadn't seen it as necessary when he wasn't considering being the bottom in a relationship. He was relieved to learn that there was a slim to none chance that he would ever get pregnant. He could have sex every day for the rest of his life and it would most likely never happen.

Unfortunately, it had happened, and when he was only 18. The worst part was that he knew who the father was, and he was definitely not the parental type. He didn't even believe in relationships—or something along those lines. He refused to admit that he and Masaomi were a couple, despite their sex life, living together, and what he called _outings_—which were actually dates.

Masaomi leaned over the toilet and threw up. Whether it was from morning sickness, the shock of finding out he was pregnant, or realizing that _he had to tell the father_, he emptied everything in his stomach. He threw away the third test, cleaned up, and silently left the bathroom.

"That's the third time this week. Do you have the flu?"

"Izaya… I need to tell you something." He slowly made his way over to the couch. He sat perpendicular to the man on the large, L-shaped sofa.

"What is it?"

Masaomi glanced at the informant. When he was with the teen, he showed emotion that he didn't to anyone else. It would be nearly impossible for others to notice, but Kida recognized the trace of concern in his expression. "Can you acknowledge that we're in a relationship?"

Izaya set his drink on the table and rested his arms along the top of the couch. "We aren't, and you said you want to _tell_ me something. That was a question," he responded pointedly.

"For fuck's sake, how do you possibly rationalize that we aren't a couple? We have sex almost every day; we live together—sleep in the same bed every night; we go out on dates to see movies and have dinner; you've met my parents. We've been dating for about eight months, and it's time for you to admit it."

The corner of his mouth twitched, but his cool demeanor remained. "I introduced myself as your friend."

"Fuck that. They knew what you are to me. What's wrong with it? What's so bad about admitting that we're together?"

Izaya sat back and took a breath. He seemed unnerved. It was subtle, but still present. "Why do you care so suddenly?"

Masaomi clenched his fists. "I don't want to bring a child into this situation!" he blurted out.

"… Why would you bring a child here?"

He looked into the piercing crimson eyes of his lover and swallowed nervously. "Izaya, I'm pregnant."

The raven remained still for a moment, registering the information. He leaned forward slightly. "What did you just say?"

"I'm having a baby, and it's yours."

The informant laughed nervously. "You've always had a strange sense of humor."

"I'm serious, Izaya. I'm pregnant."

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe you're hallucinating. Males don't have children; it's biologically impossible. And I've seen you naked enough to assure you that you are, in fact, male. So, either let me take you to see Shinra for an explanation of this ridiculous thought, or stop joking around."

"I'm not joking."

"Get out of my apartment," Izaya said calmly, "until you realize that this has gone too far. You're looking for attention, and I won't give it to you through—"

"Izaya, shut up! I wouldn't lie about something like this. Will you just shut up and listen to me?" he shouted. When the informant nodded, he continued. "I was born with ovaries and a uterus. But with being practically barren, lacking estrogen and, well, not having a vagina, the doctor said that pregnancy was beyond doubtful."

Izaya looked at him with wide eyes, his normally controlled composure absent. "And you just decided not to tell me this? We regularly have sex. If you didn't want to explain that, you should've at least told me to wear a condom or not cum inside."

"Despite how sure I was that it would never happen, I've been taking birth control. I would've suggested those things but…" A light blush rose to his face. "I like how it feels when you…you know. I didn't feel the need to tell you about it because I was sure that I was protected—or so I thought."

"This is…" He trailed off, and then became silent altogether, staring motionlessly at the ground.

"Izaya?"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"That's why I came to you. I thought that we should decide this together."

The informant straightened out. "Why? It may be mine biologically, but we—"

"Enough with this _friends with benefits_ shit! We are in a fucking relationship and you need to own up to that! It's been eight months, and I've never pushed labels, regardless of how badly I want you to see us in that way. You carry yourself as this ambiguous figure, apathetic of everyone's pain, but I know that's not true. You're human; you have emotions, and even though you don't say it, I know that you care about me." His voice caught. "I'm scared… I'm really scared, and I need your support. I don't know what to do."

Izaya stood up and snatched his coat off the couch. "I need some air." He walked out of the apartment in a hurry, leaving his pregnant lover distraught and alone.

Masaomi fell to his side and pulled his knees to his chest. _This is so bad_. He rubbed his abdomen. "I can't take care of you all alone. I'll have to give up my child and the man I love because I was too embarrassed to tell him the truth. How could I have been so reckless?" _What am I supposed to do now?_

A few minutes passed of thinking about what he'd done, and his teary eyes unfocused. His eyelids grew heavy, and he gave in, letting them fall shut.

When Izaya returned, he found Masaomi curled into a ball on his couch, sleeping. Quietly, he lay down, resting his head on the couch's arm, and carefully pulled the boy onto him. He shut his eyes and nuzzled into blonde hair as he lightly rubbed circles into his back. He didn't want to wake the boy, especially since he'd been having issues sleeping lately, but he knew that he needed to talk to Masaomi before he could back out of what he planned to say. He rubbed harder into Kida's back. "Wake up, Masaomi. I need to tell you something."

Kida's eyes fluttered open. He recognized that he was lying on top of someone. "Izaya?" Familiar crimson irises met him when he glanced up. The informant held him gently, yet securely. Once Izaya's identity was confirmed, he wrapped his arms around the man and turned his head to once again rest on the informant's chest.

Izaya spoke slowly, as if he were still considering the words as they left his mouth. "You're right. I haven't wanted to say it aloud, but I've recognized for awhile that we are in a romantic relationship. I'm going to stand behind whichever choice you make, whether you decide to put it up for adoption or keep it. I'll…help you raise it if that's what you want. I mean, this kid is mine, too. I may be many unpleasant things, but I won't be one of those cowardly bastards that deserts his family."

Masaomi looked up at him with big, shining eyes. "Do you really mean all of that?"

"Yes. Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know if I could give it up after carrying them for nine months." His tone changed, and he spoke with conviction. "I want to keep it. I want to raise this child... Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Izaya shifted to sit up, gathering Masaomi into his lap and leaning down to kiss him briefly. "I won't abandon you."

Kida's relief turned to despair when something occurred to him. "Are you doing this because you feel obligated to?"

"I feel an obligation, yes. I also have a moral of never rejecting family, and this child holds my DNA." He noticed the boy's face sink. "I will admit that, although I feel a strong responsibility, I…_want_ this. As I said, I hold family dear. I think that it may be nice to have my own family. I want to be the head of a household, to be a man of integrity that my offspring and partner can depend on. The lifestyle will likely be a drastic change, but I will change my job or buy a new place if I decide that my home and work life are too difficult to balance."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"So…" Izaya cleared his throat. "Does this mean that we can't…?"

The boy chuckled. "I'm pretty sure we can still have sex. You just can't be too…brutal after the first few months. We could always check WebMD or with a doctor to make sure, but I'm almost certain that it's fine. I don't want to give it up, either; our sex life is too amazing to put on hold."

"Oh… Great."

He laughed again, poking the man's nose as an experimentally affectionate gesture. "You're cute."

Izaya wasn't bothered by the action, and Masaomi rejoiced in his tiny victory. "Don't call me that. You're eighteen and I'm twenty-six; you're the cute one."

He pecked the raven's jaw with soft lips. "You think I'm cute?"

"That's never been a secret."

Masaomi looked down. "There has been much revealed today. Maybe we can go a bit further? You know, it's been eight months—eight _long _months. Couples have usually said 'I love you' by this time."

Izaya considered this. "Would that make you happy?"

He perked up. "What?"

"Would telling you that I love you make you happy?"

"Only if you mean it... Do you?"

"I think so. I have a strong attachment to you. I love all of humanity, but a different emotion is prevalent with you. I've felt this way for awhile now, so I've had time to assess it properly. So, according to my observations and research of it, I can say… Yes, I love you, Masaomi."

The blond's eyes glistened. He held back tears. "I love you, too."

Izaya sank into the couch, pulling the boy with him, cradling Kida in a manner similar to a parent holding his infant. "We have to make preparations."

"Hm?" He was only half-listening, still basking in Izaya's confession. He was also taken aback by the raven's quick acceptance of the situation. Though he was responsible and levelheaded, it would be a shock for anyone. Then again, Izaya was hardly _anyone_. He was, simply put, Orihara Izaya.

"If we remain here, we'll have to child-proof the apartment. There's also the matter of where it will sleep. I'd rather not have all that noisy screaming and crying in our room, so the spare bedroom would be preferable. I'll have to do some research on the materials needed to raise an infant. A problem could potentially arise fro—"

"Please stop talking."

The man stopped ceased his speech and looked down at the boy.

"Your parental concern is comforting, but I'm really tired. Can we discuss this on another day?"

"Sure. I'll carry you to the bed." He effortlessly shifted the boy into his arms and left the couch.

"And, Izaya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for everything."

Izaya smiled as he tucked Kida into the bed. He placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"How the hell am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm pregnant?"

"They understand your anatomy, right? They know that this is possible, especially since you're dating a man. And I think it's a given that you bottom."

Masaomi frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Izaya wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Don't be offended; I didn't intend for it to be an insult. It's partly because of our age difference, but mostly my personality. Do I really seem like someone that would accept being submissive, in any situation?"

The younger male laughed. "I guess you're right. I can't even picture that." He recalled the point of the conversation. "But, Izaya, how am I—?"

"_We. _I told you that I'll stay by your side. I won't let you endure any of this alone. We'll go to them together, explain what happened, and assure them that he or she will be raised by nurturing parents. I don't think they're too fond of me due to my previous refusal to accept you as a romantic partner, but I'll let them know that I love you and understand that we're in a committed relationship."

Kida closed his eyes, smiling, and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The informant fought back a joking comment. "You never have to worry about that. I've told you before, and I'll say it a hundred more times until it really sinks in, that I will never leave you."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I—we—have something important to tell you." He tightened his hold on Izaya's hand.

His dad scowled from the couch across from where the lovers sat. "You aren't getting married, are you? You're eighteen, far too young to decide that you want to be with this man forever. I fully accept that you are gay, but I won't allow you to throw away your life for him. The last time we all sat down together, which was only a few months back, he wouldn't even acknowledge that you're a couple."

"No, we are not engaged, Mr. and Mrs. Kida. But I have come to understand that we are in a relationship. I am in love with your son, and I will be with him for as long as he loves me in return."

Mrs. Kida spoke. "Is this what you came to tell us? That he loves you?"

The youngest male cleared his throat. His grip on Izaya's hand was almost painful. As he'd practiced earlier, he held his head up and confidently said, "I'm pregnant."

The raven smiled at him, proud that Kida was able to tell them with conviction. He wrenched his hand away and rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly.

There was a long stretch of time before anyone said something. Finally, Mrs. Kida broke the uncomfortable silence. "Masaomi, did you say you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And it's…his?" She gestured to the man beside him.

"Yes, Izaya is the father."

Seeing horror on the woman's face and anger on the man's, Izaya quickly spoke before an outburst could arise. "As I mentioned earlier, I am in love with Masaomi. He wants to keep the baby, and I support his decision. I am going to stay with him, and we will raise our child together. He or she will be very loved by both of its parents."

"Don't you think that you should have discussed this with us before making a decision?" the father growled. It was directed at the youngest member of the Kida family, but his glare was fixed on Izaya.

"If I didn't have Izaya's support, I would have consulted you. However, we will be taking care of our child. We made the decision together."

The woman changed the tense mood. Tears formed in her eyes as she beamed. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She looked to her husband. "We're going to be grandparents."

"I don't think—"

"This is wonderful, dear! I'm so happy. You'll be a great parent, Masaomi." She stood and held her arms out. "Come here and hug your mother." When the boy obeyed, she squeezed him tightly. She let go after awhile and looked to Izaya, who still sat on the couch, somewhat surprised that she had approved so readily. "And you, Izaya, get over here. You're part of the family now."

Izaya didn't particularly enjoy physical contact with anyone other than Masaomi, but he resolved not to reject the grandmother of his child. He hugged her awkwardly, feeling an overwhelming urge to quickly escape when she embraced him tightly. When she finally let go, he took multiple steps back, distancing himself.

The eldest man seemed to be slightly more comfortable with the situation. He pointed a stern finger at the informant. "You'd better take care of my son. If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you by any means necessary."

The raven smiled and grabbed Masaomi's waist. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Mr. Kida."

* * *

"That went smoothly. I anticipated much more resistance. I thought that I'd have to either run or restrain your father from trying to kill me. I figured that your mother would be sobbing and screaming that I was disgusting for impregnating a barely legal adult eight years younger than me."

"Mhm."

Izaya looked down at the boy between his legs. He noticed that a rerun of his favorite show was on the television. He turned it off and seized Kida's waist. "Masaomi, it's rude to ignore someone who is trying to have a conversation with you."

"Hey! Turn that back on!" He searched for the remote, but it had been tossed out of his reach.

"Won't you talk to me? Am I not more important than your show?"

"We talk all the time. They never air reruns of this. C'mon, Izaya, let me watch," he whined.

"I suppose I'll have to persuade you that I'm better than anything on that television." He slid a cool hand up Masaomi's shirt and circled his nipple with a finger, occasionally pinching it. He licked Kida's ear—one of the boy's sensitive spots, and caressed his thigh when he heard a quiet moan.

"Not now," he insisted, though his weak tone wasn't very convincing.

The raven moved his hand higher, lightly rubbing his lover's hardening length. He went to unbuckle his pants when Kida sank into him, a louder sound of pleasure escaping his throat. Before he could undo the button, his hands were brushed aside.

"I said no. The baby—"

Izaya chuckled. "You can't use that excuse, Masaomi. You've already told me that it's okay for us to be intimate, especially so early on. I've let you be for over a week, taking care of you, trying to nurse you back to health when I thought you were sick. Don't deny me any longer."

Kida sighed in defeat. "I suppose I've been feeling a bit deprived as well."

He successfully removed his jeans and boxers. "Of course you have. It's only natural for you to long for your skilled partner. With the way you scream my name, it's no secret that you constantly want me. There's no shame in it. I'm sure you miss my warm body pressed against yours; my gentle hands and rough kisses bringing you incredible pleasure; my dick deep inside of you, hitting your sensitive spots over and over as you beg me to pound into you even harder."

The younger male shuddered, moaning loudly as he pictured all that his lover had described. He tilted his head and pulled Izaya's face down to lock their lips in a passionate kiss. His ferocity increased when he felt his shaft getting the touches he had been craving. Kida's lips stopped moving when Izaya's thumb brushed over his slit. He arched his back and inhaled sharply. "I-Izaya, more."

"Now, now, Masaomi. Ask me properly." He blew hot breath into his ear. "Tell me how much you want it."

"I want you, hnn, so badly. I want—need you inside of me. Mmm… O-only you can satisfy me. Please, hah! Please take me. Dominate me, and fuck me hard. Izaya, fuck me!" His breaths grew short, and he was soon panting like a dog and bucking into Izaya's hand.

"I love it when you beg for me. You have no idea what your moans and cries do to me. I'll let you choose the position today. How do you want to be taken?"

"From behind… On the ground." He'd prefer the couch or bed, but he knew that his chosen position caused a mess, and Izaya often threw a fit when either piece of furniture was dirtied.

Izaya grinned mischievously. "One of my favorites. Get on your knees."

Kida shivered and nearly fell over when he stood, Izaya's deep voice sending chills up his spine. He moved to the wood part of the floor and got to his knees and elbows. When Izaya got behind him, he spoke up. "D-don't bother preparing. Take me now. I don't want to wait."

The older male paused. "Are you sure? You're always so tight, and you complain tha—"

"Izaya, _please_. Just fuck me. I want it so badly."

"Very well. Do you want me to use a condom?"

"Yes. It would feel weird…knowing that your semen was inside me…with the baby."

"That's why I asked." He tore open a condom and placed it on himself. He lathered it with lubricant and positioned himself behind his lover. "Are you sure—"

"I'll get used to you. I stretch, you know."

Izaya didn't waste another moment. He rammed into the boy, burying himself to the hilt. Kida screamed out in pain, and he waited for approval to move. He started out slow, not wanting to hurt Masaomi too much. When he found the boy's prostate, he immediately picked up a fast rhythm. He knew that neither of them would last long; it had been awhile, and the anticipation had greatly aroused them. Before he could even touch Kida's member, the blond groaned loudly and came onto his stomach and the floor. His walls contracted around the man, and he also finished with a wave of pleasure. He pulled out and brushed the hair out of Kida's face, who was sitting up, face pale and body shaking. "Masaomi?"

The blond abruptly stood and dashed into the kitchen. Izaya's face twisted into an expression of worry and confusion. He'd figured that the boy's previous bouts of sickness were due to shock and nervousness. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and crouched in front of the boy, who weakly leaned against the wall.

He felt his forehead, but his temperature wasn't abnormal. "Was I too rough?"

"No," he replied with a gravelly voice. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Are you sick? You aren't supposed to get morning sickness until a little over a month, right?"

"I don't know how far along I am."

"Wait… Why did you decide to take a test in the first place?"

"I always check every two months. Unless it was wrongly false the last one or two times, I can't be more than a few weeks pregnant. Though it doesn't show as positive until three or four weeks afterwards…" He laughed quietly.

"What is it?"

"It's still a bit weird for me to say. I'm not sure that I'll ever get used to saying it aloud. I didn't think this could happen… Maybe I forgot to take a pill. How could I make that mistake? Now we're stuck with this. I'm such an idiot… I'm sorry." He held his arm over his eyes as he cried.

Izaya removed the arm and combed through his hair with his fingers. "Masaomi, don't call our child a mistake."

"But that's what it is! I messed up, and now I have to face the consequences… And I'm dragging you down with me," he bawled.

"Alright. Here's what's going to happen: you're going to brush your teeth and take a quick shower, I'll get you water and any food you want—if you're hungry, and then we are going to talk about this."

Kida nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Are you alright to stand on your own? Do you feel like you'll be sick again? I can get in with you."

The boy got to his feet, only wobbling slightly. "I'm fine."

"I'll wait for you on the couch. Are you hungry?"

"Do we have crackers?"

"Yes. I'll get them right away. Take your time; don't rush. Leave the door open so you can let me know if you feel dizzy or nauseas."

Kida nodded again and walked away.

Content with his stability, Izaya grabbed water and crackers. He only had to wait a few minutes for Kida to join him. He gathered the boy onto his lap.

"Masaomi, I need you to listen to me closely. I never want to hear you call our child a mistake."

"But—"

"Now is the time for listening. You may speak when I'm finished." He paused for Kida to nod. "We didn't plan for this, but we will give this baby attention and care because we will love him or her, regardless of the circumstances of how they were conceived. Don't tell me you're sorry because there is nothing to apologize for. I'm not angry or upset with you—this wasn't your fault. You took extra precaution, but sometimes birth control fails. We are not _stuck with_ our child. I want this, Masaomi. I want to have this baby and raise it with you. I've considered adopting a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I was scared that I'd mess up trying to handle it on my own." He rested the blond's head on his chest and kissed the crown of his head.

"I like the idea of having a family, and this is perfect. I am so happy that I've finally found a family that I can cherish and care for. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child, so I don't want to hear anything about our situation being anything other than amazing, alright?"

Kida smiled. "Thank you; I needed that. I'm glad that we can be a family. I love you too."

"Good. Now moving on, we need to address this issue of your being sick. I'm no expert, but I find it abnormal that you're experiencing morning sickness so soon. It's probably nothing, but I'll make an appointment with a doctor just to be safe."

"No. I don't want to see a doctor. Nobody else can know about this."

Izaya considered this for a moment. "I understand. I'll keep this from getting out. However, you need to be getting regular checkups, and have a doctor that we can turn to for any questions. My friend Shinra, the only person I consider a friend, actually, is an underground doctor. I'm not certain how familiar he is with pregnancy, but I'll ask him beforehand. Otherwise, I'll find someone else trustworthy. You don't have to worry about anyone learning of this. I will do everything in my power to keep both of you safe."

"Okay. I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: The Japanese school year consists of three trimesters with summer and winter breaks. Each year begins and ends in the Spring._

* * *

"Hello there, Shinra."

"_Hey, I haven't heard from you in awhile. How have you been, Izaya?_"

"Well, a lot has changed… That's why I'm calling. I was wondering how much you know about pregnancy. Are you familiar with what is and isn't normal, and the medical checkups required along the way?"

"_Yes. I studied up and became somewhat of an expert in that area due to a scare with Celty a few months ago. Don't let her know I told you that, though. Why do you ask? Wait, did you knock a girl up? I thought you were seeing Masaomi-kun. It didn't work out, I take it?_"

"We're still together. It's a complicated situation… Can I come in sometime soon? It's really important."

"_I'm free tomorrow, if that works._"

"Yes, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Shinra looked at the pair on the couch opposite where he and Celty sat. "Why did you bring Masaomi-kun with you? Is this about something other than what we discussed yesterday?"

"This is about pregnancy. We came to make sure everything is normal."

"I don't follow…"

"Masaomi is pregnant."

Shinra raised his eyebrows. "Is Masaomi-kun female?"

"No, but he was born with ovaries and a uterus. He was told that it was highly unlikely that he would get pregnant, and he was taking birth control, but he's with child now." He was careful not to describe it as an accident or mistake. "We aren't sure how far along he is, but he's been throwing up lately, and I think that it's too early for him to have morning sickness."

"I'll take a look. Follow me into the next room; I have the equipment we need in there."

Izaya grabbed Kida's hand and led him into a room very similar to a doctor's office, though there were no magazines or obnoxious wallpaper. He sat the boy on the chair, still holding his hand.

Shinra took out a folder and wrote a few notes on a sheet of paper. "Women—erm, people experience morning sickness at different times. Though it's usually between six and twelve weeks, it varies in each pregnancy. I doubt there's anything wrong, unless you're less than two weeks along, but I'll check to make sure. Your abdomen seems to be raised just a bit, so probably more than a month." He wheeled over an ultrasound machine and rubbed gel on Kida's stomach. He moved the wand around and looked intently at the screen. He turned it around to show the couple. "I'd say Masaomi-kun is about six or seven weeks along, so his symptoms are completely normal."

"That tiny person is inside of me? I'm really pregnant…"

Izaya smiled, but said nothing.

"The morning sickness should only last for a few more weeks, at most. In the meantime, try to avoid spicy foods, and don't lie down right after eating. Excessively warm environments can make the nausea worse. Eat whatever you want when you're hungry, but try to have multiple small meals a day. Drink water in the same way. Get a good amount of sleep every night and take naps whenever you're tired, though exercise can also help."

The raven became more attentive. "Exercise? Does that include sex?" he asked shamelessly while his boyfriend blushed.

"Yes. Many doctors encourage sex during pregnancy. Just make sure that you aren't being too rough, especially as he gets further along. Do either of you have any questions?" He grabbed a paper towel and wiped the gel off of Kida's stomach.

"When will we be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Kida asked.

"Around twelve weeks."

"And…" His voice grew quieter, more timid. "When will I start showing? I've already noticed a small change, but I thought I just put on a few pounds…"

"As I said before, pregnancies are different from wo—person to person. Generally, you'd probably see a noticeable bump between nine and twelve weeks. Anything else?"

Izaya shook his head. "No," Kida responded.

"Thanks for this, Shinra. I assume that you understand that I'd like to keep this between us. I am in no way ashamed, but I need to protect Masaomi, and it could put him and our child in danger if my enemies learned of our situation."

"Of course. Neither Celty nor I will speak about this to anyone. Will you be coming in for regular checkups?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Alright. I'd like to see you again in about two months. Don't hesitate to call with any questions."

"Thanks again. We'll get out of your way."

The couple left the apartment and made their way back to their home.

"Did you really mean what you said about not being ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed of my relationship with you, or our new family member." He laced their fingers together to prove his point. "My only hesitance in others knowing is that you could become a target for my enemies. Since you won't be leaving the apartment very often, however, and will be with me all the time, I don't mind if others know. Public awareness of our relationship wouldn't really put you in much danger, but if it breaks out that you're carrying my child, it could attract some vengeful clients."

Kida smiled. "I've waited so long for you to acknowledge that we're dating. Now you tell me that you aren't keeping it a secret... I never thought you'd be okay with that."

Izaya stopped in an open area of the park and stared at the boy with piercing ruby eyes. He took Kida's waist and pulled him close. "I'm deeply in love with you, and I don't care if the entire world knows it." He captured the younger male's lips, waiting for him to warm up to the idea of kissing in a public place. When he did a few moments later, the raven held him tighter and cupped his cheek with his free hand. He distantly heard the sound of people questioning one another if the infamous information broker was making out with what appeared to be a teenage boy. He heard camera snaps, immature boys making kissing noises, and various people scoffing at the display. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was how his boyfriend's warm body felt against his, the way he tasted, and how he was melting into the kiss.

He felt Kida's legs buckle. He was holding him up, so Masaomi didn't fall, but he stopped immediately and lowered the boy to his knees. The younger male clutched onto Izaya's shoulders as if his life depended on it and hid his face in the crook of Izaya's neck.

Disregarding the crowd of people that had formed, Izaya cradled his head. "Masaomi, are you feeling sick?"

"Yeah. It's really hot out here, and I suddenly feel exhausted. Can we go home?"

"Yes. Do you want me to carry you?"

Kida looked up at him, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "Um, you don't have to do that… I can probably walk on my own."

"I don't want you to feel any worse. Would it embarrass you?"

"No. I'm more concerned for your reputation."

"Do you not hear anything I say? I love you, idiot, and I don't care who sees me with you." He scooped up the blond and pecked his lips. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later (10 Weeks Along)**

Masaomi snatched the phone out of Izaya's hand and threw it at the wall. It didn't break, but the battery fell out, and the call was dropped.

Izaya rubbed his forehead, attempting to keep his temper in check. "That was an important business call."

The boy crossed his arms. "Don't talk to your clients when we're spending time alone."

"All we do is spend time alone. That's what it means to live with someone," he replied sourly. "Look, I understand that your hormones make you have mood swings, but you could at least try to—"

"I'm not being hormonal! I'm sick of you paying more attention to your work than your boyfriend, who happens to be carrying your child! Stop ignoring me!"

Izaya caught the boy's fist before it could connect with his jaw. He quickly restrained the other hand. When he noticed the blond trembling, he wrapped comforting arms around him and held the boy close. "You're so cruel to me. All I ever do is show you love, yet you treat me like this!" He held onto Izaya's shirt and sobbed. "Why do you hate me? What have I done wrong?" he whimpered.

"Masaomi, I don't hate you; I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. However, I have to work in order to support us. I try not to let my work interfere with my personal life, but sometimes it's necessary. I wouldn't have taken that call if it weren't crucial. The man I was speaking to brings in a lot of clients for me. If I ignore his calls, or act even somewhat disrespectful, I could lose a lot of business. It could possibly turn him against me, which would be very dangerous."

Tears continued to roll down the boy's cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person for doing that. What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this?"

The informant placed a hand on Kida's abdomen. "Pregnancy is a beautiful thing, but you won't go through it without hardship. Your body and moods are changing because of the excess hormones. Our case is different because you're male, so I can't be sure of what will happen. I do know, however, that this is a difficult time for you, and I don't blame you for your behavior. I wish that I could carry some of the burden for you, but I can't. What I _can_ do is be patient and make you comfortable."

Masaomi snuggled into his lover. "You're so amazing. I don't know why people call you a monster."

"That would be because you're the only human I care about. It seems that most people don't enjoy being toyed with. They can't appreciate my admiration for humanity. I hold you above others, so I treat you differently. But you already know that. The way I treated you when you were younger… It causes me great unease to remember. Then again, at the time, I had no idea that it was misplaced love."

"Am I going to develop breasts? Like, woman-sized ones?"

"Do you ever listen when I speak to you?"

"I heard everything you said. I just don't feel the need to comment on the matter. We've discussed our past many times, and I've moved on from it. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't forgiven you. Now back to my question."

"I don't have an answer for that, and I don't think Shinra does either. Ovaries and a uterus are the only female parts of you. You are a male in all other aspects, so I'm not sure how all of this is going to work. Are you…sensitive there? Any more than usual, I mean." Seeing the boy's blank expression, he reached beneath Kida's shirt and lightly grazed a nipple with his fingers.

Masaomi cried out in surprise. "That hurts! Don't touch there."

Izaya retraced his hand. "I'll take that as a yes. I've given men estrogen on a few occasions, and I can tell you that this is normal. I'm not sure as to whether or not you'll grow breasts, but it's normal for you to be sensitive."

"What if I don't…?" he asked quietly.

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"If I don't produce milk, I can't breastfeed. How are we going to nurture the baby?"

"It's alright. We will find a way. I'm sure there are plenty of resources at our disposal. This baby will be taken care of. Besides, that's months away. Right now, all you need to concern yourself with is eating properly and getting rest."

Kida yawned. "I'm tired. Take a nap with me."

"You can, but I'm not tired. I really need to call that client back and—" He stopped talking when he noticed the boy glaring at him. "I suppose I could use some sleep," he replied quickly.

Masaomi smiled. "You're so nice, Izaya~"

The informant sighed. "I try my best." He climbed into the bed, rubbing the blond's back when he sprawled across his chest. He didn't weigh much, so it wasn't uncomfortable, but he had planned to sneak away when Kida fell asleep. If he was exhausted, he most likely wouldn't wake up by being moved, but the whole ploy was dangerous. If Masaomi woke up to see Izaya trying to leave, he'd be furious.

Chancing it, the raven slowly shifted the blond off of him. When he stirred, he froze immediately. Thankfully, Kida rolled onto his side without further pushing. Izaya slipped out of the room and silently closed the door. He sat down at his desk and sunk into his chair. After taking a few deep breaths, he grabbed one of his many cell phones and found the contact he'd been searching for. He exhaled in relief when the man answered.

_"Orihara-san, I didn't take you as someone to hang up on a business call. You took all but ten minutes to come to your senses."_

"Himori-san, I must apologize. You see, I have an unruly teenager in my apartment at the moment, and he wasn't pleased that I interrupted our conversation to take your call. But I've taken care of him. Please don't take it personally."

"_I see… Why would one of your clients act in such a way?"_

"He's not exactly my client…"

_"Care to explain? Pardon me for asking, but I'd like to be certain of your actions."_

Izaya clenched his fists. He didn't want to tell this man the truth, but it seemed unavoidable; he was nearly as perceptive as the informant when it came to detecting lies, even over the phone. As always, his tone was even. "I have recently entered a relationship with him. He feels that I've been neglecting him, and resorted to throwing my phone at the wall as retaliation. I can assure you that it won't happen again."

_"Orihara Izaya is dating? I never thought I'd see the day."_

He chuckled quietly. "Neither did I. But I've taken an interest in this one. He's different." Izaya placed his feet on the desk and took control of the conversation. "Although, my love life is surely of no significance to you. If you don't mind, I'd like to return to your proposal. Everything seems to be in order so far. How many more will you need?"

_"Three or four. I'll send a trusted employee over in two days to pick them up."_

Izaya's pulse raced. He couldn't let a gangster come to his place when his hormonal, _pregnant_, boyfriend was paranoid and irritated by everything and everyone. He could scream profanities or even let their secret slip. "Thank you for the gesture, but I don't mind dropping them of personally. I can get them to you tomorrow."

_"Do you not trust me and my men?"_

"Of course that's not what I meant. I was only trying to make up for the dropped call earlier. I thought you might appreciate less work."

_"My boys get restless if they aren't given a job every once in awhile, even if it's as simple as picking up a few packages."_

The informant swallowed. There was no way out. He'd have to think of what to do with Kida later. "I understand. Thank you very much for your courtesy, Himori-san."

_"As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you, Orihara-san."_

The other man hung up, and the raven relaxed slightly. He had been tense while holding that conversation. Now he had to figure out how to either keep Masaomi at bay, or send him off somewhere. He immediately dismissed the second idea. The boy needed to stay with him as much as possible. He surely wouldn't want the blond to find out what the mobster was picking up; he wouldn't approve in the slightest. There was always the option of lying, but Kida was so paranoid lately that he'd probably rip open the boxes to see if he was being truthful. If the hormonal boy caught him in that lie, there was no telling what he'd do.

He placed the cell on his desk and strolled over to the one Kida had thrown. Surprisingly, it wasn't damaged. The battery fell out, but it was perfectly intact otherwise. He reassembled it and took a seat in his desk chair. If this were what Masaomi would be like for the remaining months, he wasn't sure how he'd hold up. He truly loved the boy and his growing child, but there was only so much he could handle.

Resolving to figure it out, he turned on his laptop and did some research. After cross-referencing some reliable sources, Izaya learned that Masaomi was right in the time range of susceptibility of experiencing heightened emotions. If he was average, it would last around another month, and would die down until the last few weeks of his pregnancy. He cleared his history. _I can deal with one more month,_ he thought. _He isn't horrible all the time, anyway._

Looking to decrease his boredom, he opened the chatroom, pleased to see Mikado online.

**_Taro Tanaka:_**_ Hey there, Kanra-san. I haven't seen you online for awhile._

**_Kanra:_**_ I've been caught up in some personal matters lately. Never mind me. How's your spring going?_

**_Taro Tanaka:_**_ I'm having fun with my girlfriend, but I can't seem to contact my best friend._

Izaya smiled. He'd taken away Masaomi's phone when school ended a month ago. Surprisingly, he hadn't argued all that much, agreeing that Izaya was his first priority, especially since he was kind enough to let him move in. Masaomi's parents had warmed up to their sexual relationship by that time, but it was awkward for Masaomi to return home in the morning when his parents knew where he'd been and what he'd been doing.

**_Kanra:_**_ Oh? Do you think something's happened to him?_

**_Taro Tanaka:_**_ I'm not sure…_

**_Taro Tanaka:_**_ The last time we talked was right after school got out. He told me that he was staying with a friend for awhile and might not be able to talk for extended periods of time._

The informant's grin widened. Kida was a good liar, and Mikado was incredibly gullible.

**_Kanra:_**_ It doesn't seem like he's in trouble if he's staying with a friend._

**_Taro Tanaka:_**_ That's the problem… I'm pretty sure I know who he's with, and he's a dangerous guy. He's probably just working for him, but I don't see why they have to live together. It sounds sketchy._

**_Kanra:_**_ Do you not trust your friend's judgment?_

**_Taro Tanaka:_**_ That's not it. I think he's being blackmailed. It's the only reason I can think of._

**_Kanra:_**_ Maybe you should just see how things turn out? It sounds like he knows what he's up against._

**_Taro Tanaka:_**_ He's my best friend. I can't let him be forced to work for this man._

**_Kanra:_**_ What are you going to do?_

There was a very long pause before Mikado answered again.

**_Taro Tanaka:_**_ I've made up my mind. I'm going to confront this man. Maybe I can make some kind of deal with him to let my friend go. I think it's worth a shot. Though, I think I'll give him a little while longer, and I'll have to make a plan first… But I'll definitely take action soon. Thanks for your help, Kanra-san!_

**_-Taro Tanaka left the chatroom-_**

Izaya signed out and powered down his computer. He massaged his temples. It had been a long time since he'd been faced with so many obstacles. Izaya didn't doubt his abilities, but it irritated him when things didn't go according to plan. He'd been so consumed in taking care of Masaomi that he completely forgot about his worrywart, self-righteous friend. Not only that, but there was also the deal with Mr. Himori; that was an important thing to keep track of, yet it had slipped his mind so easily. He had resolved to balance his life in a more effective manner when he heard a door open.

"Izaya, why did you leave the bed?" He stretched his arms up as he descended the stairs, exposing the slight bump on his stomach. If someone saw it, they would most likely attribute it to weight gain, though the rest of his body was slim. Still, nobody would quickly jump to the conclusion that the boy was pregnant. "You said you would sleep with me."

"I did for a good two hours. It was refreshing; I'm glad you suggested it."

Smiling, Masaomi strolled over to the informant and sat on his lap. "What have you been up to since I was out?"

"I was talking things over with a client."

"Is that all? How long have you been up?"

Izaya brushed the golden locks from his eyes. "No more than 30 minutes. You left the bedroom right as I finished up. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, it's because I'm hungry."

"What would you like? You haven't been nauseas lately, so would you like some sashimi and miso soup?"

"Mmm, that sounds tasty." He pecked the raven on the cheek and moved to the floor in front of the couch.

Izaya entered the kitchen and searched through the fridge. "The soup and sashimi are leftovers from last night. Is that okay? I can grab something fresh if you'd prefer."

"What we have is fine. I don't want you to have to go out of the way for me."

The informant nearly snorted at this. Masaomi had been sending him all over the place in the past week because the smell of the shampoo was too strong and his pillow wasn't firm enough. He wasn't allowed to cook anything but bland meals because his overactive nose couldn't handle the smell of meals that had a distinct odor. The last part wasn't a big change, though; Izaya preferred bitter over spicy tasting food.

Izaya placed the meal on the table in front of Masaomi, carefully watching to see if it was to his liking. The boy picked up the chopsticks, then glanced at the man. He was silent for a moment; the television was the only sound to be heard. "Are you going to eat with me?" he asked casually.

"I'm not hungry right now. I'll have something later." He caught the blond's frigid gaze. "But I'll sit with you," he added.

The younger male watched his show with a frown. "Are you afraid of upsetting me?"

"I wouldn't say _afraid_," he mumbled.

"Why?"

Izaya considered how to approach the matter. Treading carefully, he spoke in a smooth tone. "I want you to be comfortable. It makes me happy to see you content."

"Bullshit."

"… What?"

Kida still didn't look away from the screen. He ate a piece of sashimi. "Tell me the truth."

"I think you already know why, Masaomi."

Masaomi ceased his ignorant façade. "Can I take anything for my…mood swings, then? I don't want you to act like anything other than yourself around me. It's nice that you dote on me, but I wish you could treat me like you did before…all of this."

Izaya ruffled the golden hair. "I'm being cautious to remain on your good side, but my intentions are still to take care of you. I'm doing these things because I want you to feel comfortable, not merely to stay out of the doghouse. I can search the internet for ways to help, but I'm pretty sure the results will be: sleep, take long, hot baths, get massages, and meditate. I can provide all of those."

"I just want to be in control of my emotions again. It's not like I want to feel as though I'm making all the wrong choices and you're an asshole, because neither are true—most of the time, anyway. Can you get me some water?"

Izaya stood and bowed dramatically, a smirk stretching across his face. "As you wish, my love." He left for the kitchen and returned with a large glass of water. He sat down next to Masaomi, wrapping an arm around his waist when the boy leaned against him.

Masaomi climbed onto his lover's lap and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I love you."

Izaya smiled and petted the boy's hair. "I love you too." After a few minutes, Izaya realized that Masaomi had fallen asleep. Smiling, he carried his boyfriend to the bed and gently laid him down. He sat on the edge of the bed for a while, playing with his hair and watching him sleep. Eventually, he grew tired as well and joined Kida for a much needed nap.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you guys think of the story so far! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Masaomi, I need you to stay in the bedroom. Someone is coming over to pick something up at an unspecified time today."

"That was the vaguest sentence I have ever heard."

"I don't suppose you'd cooperate without a detailed explanation? It would be quite vexing."

Kida looked down at the man from where he sat perched on the informant's desk. "I want to know," he demanded.

Izaya sighed. "All right." He had thoroughly prepared a story to tell the boy. "The man I was on the phone with the other day is sending over one of his employees to acquire some weapons I ordered specially for him. I'm sure you now understand why I don't want you near this exchange."

"Can I see them?"

The informant had also anticipated this. He picked a box up off the floor and opened it, revealing a wide array of guns, knives, ninja stars, nun chucks, and various other weapons. When Masaomi reached inside, he yanked it away. "No touching. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, you're so sweet when you're concerned about me." He pecked the man on the cheek and walked to the bedroom as he'd been instructed.

Once the door was shut, Izaya sat down and smiled. With his constant mood swings, the boy's actions were often difficult to predict. However, he'd almost entirely figured out how to deal with each of the emotions as soon as he detected which was prevalent at that time.

The deal went according to plan. A large, tall man came to pick up the boxes; Izaya told him that the weapons were a gift given in appreciation of their business; he was paid a large sum of money; the man left without any trouble. Masaomi hadn't left the room, and the man didn't do anything other than retrieve the boxes. As soon as the front door closed, the bedroom door opened, and a cheerful blond teenager walked down the stairs.

Izaya held out his arms, smiling as Masaomi sat on his lap. He wrapped one arm securely around the boy's waist. His other hand touched the growing abdomen. "An ultrasound will be able to tell us the gender in a couple weeks. Do you want to find out or keep it a surprise?" He kissed Masaomi's cheek, and then nuzzled into it.

Masaomi smiled at the affectionate gesture. "I think I want to know. Is that okay with you?"

Izaya pecked his cheek a few more times, and then moved back to look into chestnut eyes. "Yes, I'd also like to know. Then we can start talking about names. I have a few in mind already for either—." He cut off when he saw a few tears leave the boy. "What's wrong?"

Masaomi hugged Izaya tightly. "Nothing. I'm just so happy to be with you. I'm excited to have our child, and I feel so lucky to have such a supportive, patient, understanding boyfriend. You treat me so well, despite my crazy mood swings and my frequent bouts of lashing out at you."

Izaya stroked the light hair as he picked up his lover and carried him to the couch, positioning Kida between his legs. He played with the boy's fingers. "Pregnancy comes with many bad feelings—emotional and physical. There's a human growing inside of you; of course I treat you well. You deserve so much for the things you're being put through in order to add a member to our family."

Masaomi closed his eyes, a content expression forming on his face. He pulled the man's arms around him. "This is really nice. Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Sure." Izaya scattered kisses along Masaomi's neck, and then nuzzled into it. "You smell good," he mumbled. "Did you take a shower while you were upstairs?"

"Nope." His eyes lit up. "Can we take a warm bath together?"

"That sounds great." Izaya scooped up his lover once again and carried him to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet, stripped them both, and then climbed into the tub, helping Masaomi in. He placed them in their position from earlier, pulling the boy's back against his chest. "This is relaxing. I think we should do this more often."

Masaomi nodded, leaning back and shutting his eyes. "I agree."

Izaya tilted Masaomi's head and doused it in water. He slowly massaged shampoo into the blond hair. "Are you going to continue dyeing your hair?"

Masaomi was silent for a few moments, thinking. "Do you think that I shouldn't? Would it be harmful to the baby?"

"No, but raising a child is difficult work. Are you going to care enough about your appearance to go to the trouble of dyeing it?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I think I'll probably keep doing it. If it becomes annoying or tedious, though, I'll dye it close to my natural color and leave it alone."

"I see… I like it either way, if you were wondering. The blond brings out the color of your light brown eyes, but the black makes you look older and draws more attention to the bone structure of your face."

"Okay, thanks." Masaomi turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. "You've never even seen me with black hair."

"I can imagine what you'd look like with your natural color, though." He rinsed out the shampoo, and then lathered the conditioner in.

"Oh, all right." Kida closed his eyes and smiled contently, letting out a quiet purring noise. "This is nice. I also feel really relaxed like this."

"Good. I'm glad. I can give you back and shoulder massages, too."

"That's awesome. I'll definitely take you up on that offer—especially as the weeks pass and I have to carry around a heavy baby. I don't want to throw out my back or anything."

Izaya chuckled. "I'll be sure to give you lots of pampering. This is only the beginning, my darling." He washed out the conditioner, and then rubbed Masaomi's shoulders, pressing his lips against the nape of his lover's neck.

"Mmm, that feels amazing. You're fantastic with your hands." He smirked. "But I already knew that."

Izaya kissed along Masaomi's neck and rubbed his inner thighs. When he heard a quiet moan, he moved his hands lower, his fingers dragging along the creases that connected his legs to his torso. Two fingers circled the outside of Masaomi's hole. Once he heard his name breathed out, he slid the fingers in and thrusted them at a moderate pace.

Kida shut his eyes and arched his back, moaning. "Nnhh, play with me…"

Izaya grinned, knowing exactly what the boy meant. "But we just got in the tub, darling."

"I'm horny now," Masaomi whined, "and we haven't done anything for more than two weeks. Please play with me." He batted his eyelashes. "I'll give you head afterwards."

The informant smirked. "Well, I certainly won't pass up that opportunity." He pulled the plug out of the drain, dried them both off, and laid Masaomi on the bed. In less than a minute, his lover was slouching forward against him, straddling his thighs, panting.

His eyes lidded when Izaya started to pump two fingers in and out of him. He moaned loudly. "Nnhh, harder. Give me more."

Izaya inserted a third finger and sped up his strokes. "Like this?"

"Yeah, f-fuck me hard with your fingers—and touch me in other places, too. I want you to touch me."

The older male fulfilled his lover's request, rubbing his thigh and nibbling on his neck. He shuddered at the moans that left the boy, very turned on. "You're so sexy like this, Masaomi."

"I-Izaya…" Kida turned his head and buried his face in the man's hair. Since they hadn't done any kind of sexual activity in a while, he was overexcited, and climaxed from a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. When it was over, he trembled, all of his weight falling onto Izaya as he closed his eyes and smiled softly. "You're so good at that."

Izaya wiped off his fingers and cleaned the release on Masaomi. "Why, thank you, darling." He placed his hand on the boy's chest and felt his heartbeat. "Should I tuck you in and let you sleep? You seem tired."

"I promised to get you off, though," he mumbled sleepily. "I'm not tired—I sleep so much."

"Pregnant people need much more sleep and food than they would normally have. I don't need you to do anything for me right now." He laid Masaomi down on his side. He also lay down, facing him.

Masaomi looked at Izaya with gleaming eyes. "You're such a kind and understanding boyfriend; I'm so lucky to have you."

Izaya pecked Masaomi's lips and smiled. "I'm glad that you feel I'm doing a good job." He placed his hand on the boy's stomach. "I love my family, and I want to do anything in my power to make you two happy and safe." He kissed his lover briefly. "I love you so much."

Masaomi smiled. "I love you too."

"I'll be receiving my reward when you wake up, though."

Masaomi punched Izaya's arm. "Hey… I take back what I said about you earlier." He pouted. "You're selfish, and you want sex all the time."

"I have a young, attractive boyfriend. Of course I want to frequently have sex with you."

"But I'm pregnant!"

"I don't see the connection between your pregnancy and my sex drive. I get that you don't want it very often since you're with child, but it doesn't have to be nonexistent." Izaya patted Masaomi's cheek.

Masaomi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let me sleep now, asshole."

"I was the one that suggested it, so please do."

The younger male flared his nostrils in annoyance, but soon drifted off with a small smile.

* * *

**Week 12**

Masaomi lay on the couch, rubbing his protruding stomach. The bump was now noticeable if he wore tight clothing. "I'm about 12 weeks along, right? Can we go see Shinra-san and find out the gender of our child now?"

Izaya finished typing an email, and then shut off his laptop. He sat down on the couch, lifting Masaomi's head, and then placing it on his lap. "Sure. I'm very excited to know."

"What do you want it to be?"

"Hm… I don't really have a preference. I'll be happy with whichever sex it is—and I'm not just saying that. The child's gender is irrelevant to my happiness."

"I hope it's a girl," Masaomi said bluntly. "I've always wanted a little girl. Like you said, I'll be happy with either, but I think I'd prefer a girl."

Izaya rubbed Masaomi's stomach. "Well, I'll call Shinra and set up an appointment for later today."

"Okay." Masaomi smiled. "I can't wait."

"You don't have to. That's why I'm scheduling an appointment for a few hours from now."

The boy let out an annoyed groan. "You know what I meant." He pinched the older male's neck. "Stop being so mean to me," he said in a whiny voice.

"I'm not mean to you. I treat you very nicely, considering how rude and nasty you are most of the time. You used to be bratty; now you just hurl out insults and complain about everything. I'm not your servant, you know," he said plainly, without any hints of negative emotion in his tone.

"You try having a person grow inside of you and be pumped full of hormones that make you sad, angry, happy, and a whole variety of emotions that can change in minutes. Only then can you tell me that I shouldn't be wanting fluffier pillows and my favorite kind of ice cream," Masaomi replied bitingly.

Izaya defensively held up his hands. "Whoa, there. I was only joking. No need to get so upset about it."

"You are a—!" Masaomi was cut off when he was hauled into a sitting position and kissed.

"Masaomi, yes, I honestly do get annoyed with your behavior and requests sometimes, but I understand that this is a difficult time for you, and I don't blame you for anything, all right?"

The younger male pouted. "That was a cruel thing to do to a hormonal pregnant person."

Izaya shrugged. "It wasn't that bad." He slid the boy off his lap and returned to his desk. "I'm going to make that appointment now."

Masaomi rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch. He fell asleep as he listened to Izaya talk, soothed by the melodic voice.

* * *

Masaomi teared up. As soon as the gel was wiped off his stomach, he held out his arms, motioning for Izaya to hug him. "A girl. We're having a beautiful girl. I'm going to love her so much. Thank you for giving her to us Izaya." Tears fell down his face. "I'm so happy!"

Izaya smiled and rubbed Masaomi's back. "So am I. I'm very excited to start a family with you, Masaomi."

"Y-yeah, this i-is all so…perfect" he stuttered, sniffling and crying. He took a few deep breaths, and then rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "I love you so much, Izaya."

"And I love you, my darling." He kissed Masaomi's temple, and then looked up. "Shinra, do you mind…?"

"Oh, right. I'll let you two be alone for a while. Call me back in when you're ready." Once Izaya nodded, the young doctor left the room, giving the couple privacy.

Masaomi raised his arms. "Hooray! I'm so glad it's a girl!"

"What would you have done if it were a boy? Complained? Asked me to somehow make our child female?"

Masaomi turned his back to Izaya and crossed his arms.

"Aww, have I upset my darling Masaomi?"

The boy didn't respond, shrugging the hand off of his shoulder. "Hmph!"

Izaya wrapped his arms around his lover, hugging him from behind. "I love you very, very much, Masa-chan."

Kida blushed. "Don't call me that," he mumbled.

"Why not? You're my adorable Masa-chan, and I love you."

Masaomi sighed. "I love you too."

"Well don't say it like you're being forced into it."

The younger male turned around, grabbed Izaya's face with both of his hands, and stared at him intently. "_I love you_."

Izaya ruffled Masaomi's hair and smiled childishly with a wide grin and closed eyes. "Much better. Shall we call Shinra back in, now?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What else is there to do, though? Can't we just go home?"

The informant raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so eager to get home? Are you uncomfortable here—or with Shinra in general?"

"No… It's just that we've learned this amazing news, and we're both really happy about it." He blushed lightly. "I want to spend time with you."

"While your good mood lasts?"

Masaomi wacked Izaya's arm, ignoring the feigned hurt look that resulted from it. "Why do you have to ruin everything?" he exclaimed. He turned his back to Izaya again, blinking away tears, trying to hide that he was legitimately upset about it. He shrugged the arm off of his shoulder once again. "Just leave me alone, bastard." He unlatched the arms from around his waist and stood up, finally facing Izaya. "No! You can't fix this through physical means. Your little 'jokes' can be really hurtful sometimes, you know. I was excited to spend some time with you after learning that we're having a daughter, but you have to fuck it up and make me feel bad about something that I have great difficulty controlling—which isn't my fault. I can usually handle the jokes about my mood swings, but not during times like this." Masaomi wiped away a few tears. "Please just take me home." He pushed the man away when he was embraced. "Stop touching me! Stay the fuck away from me!" he screamed.

Shinra and Celty burst into the room. The woman held a scythe, which was somehow stretched to curl around Izaya's neck. The young doctor held up his hands. "What's going on?"

"Do you think I'm assaulting him or something? He's upset with me, and I tried to give comfort by hugging him, which obviously didn't work…" He looked at Celty. "Remove this, please." Once she did, he rubbed his neck. "Thank you for everything, Shinra. We'll be on our way now." He exited the room, turning back for a moment to check that Masaomi was following.

It was a long, quiet ride home, with lots of unexpected traffic. The atmosphere was tense, and the silence was awkward. Izaya refused to roll down the windows and the couple fought over radio stations, so the silence was necessary. The man reached out to touch Masaomi a few times, but pulled back each time, not wanting to make things worse. He glanced over at the boy, who had his thighs pressed up to his chest and his face hidden in them. Every once in a while, he would turn his head to the side, and Izaya would be able to see his face through the reflection in the window. He hated to see the tear-stained, pink, sad face, but there was nothing he could do to improve the situation, and the last thing he needed was for Masaomi to be angered and leave the car.

When they finally entered their apartment, took off their shoes, and washed their hands, Izaya pulled Masaomi into a hug. As he'd predicted, the blond didn't push his boyfriend away that time. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the older male, burying his face in his chest as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Masaomi. That was mean, and I'll try harder to think about how my actions and words might affect you before I say or do them. Can you forgive me?" Izaya smiled softly when he felt the boy nod against his chest and heard a quiet noise that expressed he forgave him. "Good. Now, are you still in the mood to spend time together? I'm also very happy, and I'd like to do that if I haven't ruined the mood too badly."

Kida rested his chin on the informant's chest and smiled weakly. "I still want to. Can we make some snacks or a small dinner together, and then watch a movie?"

"Sure. That sounds perfect. What do you want to make?"

Masaomi shrugged. He left Izaya's arms to search through the fridge and pantry. Something simple… Can we fry some veggies and tofu—and have some fruit with it?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. If you cut the fruit, I'll get everything else together." He kissed Masaomi's cheek.

"Okay. Let's get to work."

After the meal was made, both males were in high spirits, laughing and being affectionate. They ate at the table together, sharing jokes and talking about their future. Once they had cleaned up, they headed into the bed to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Izaya asked.

"Maybe a romantic movie? Or are you not into those…?"

Izaya searched through the guide. "That's fine with me. Is this one good?" He gestured to the screen.

"Yeah. This is one of my favorites, actually."

"Great." The informant tossed the remote aside, hugged the boy between his legs, and nuzzled into his lover's neck.

Masaomi was asleep less than an hour into the movie, very comfortable in his boyfriend's arms. Izaya stayed awake for a while, petting Masaomi's hair and caressing his skin, just enjoying their closeness. Eventually, exhaustion got to him, and he fell asleep a few hours later, his content expression matching Masaomi's subtle smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Week 14**

"I think it would be a lot less noticeable if I put on some weight." Masaomi placed a hand on his stomach, which had been consistently growing over the past few weeks.

"Your metabolism is fast. Since you're practically a teenager, you can eat anything you want, whenever you want, and won't get much heavier. Besides, Shinra, Celty, and I are the only ones who will see you this way. Why are you concerned about showing?"

"I don't know…"

Izaya removed the boy's shirt and touched his belly. "Do you think that I care?"

"Don't you?"

The informant kissed his cheek. "How could this possibly bother me? You're with child, and I know that. If anything, this bump is a reminder that we'll soon be building a family of our own."

Kida kissed the man, smiling against his lips. Izaya had just lowered him onto his back when the door swung open. The raven instinctively moved to shield the boy, both from view and danger. He felt the blond latch onto his shoulders as he hid behind the man, peering over him to look at the intruder.

Masaomi's entire body tensed. "M-Mikado? What are you doing here?"

The Dollar's leader shut the door and took a few steps forward, trying to get a good look at his friend, displeased when Izaya moved to prevent it.

"Orihara-san, let him go. I'm prepared to make an offer for his freedom."

The elder male chuckled. "_Freedom_? Why are you so quick to assume Masaomi is under captivity? He's here by choice; I'm not forcing him to stay."

"I don't believe you. Kida, I—"

"He's right."

"…" Mikado faltered. "What?"

"I'm here because… Izaya and I are dating."

The boy paused. "If that's true, why are you hiding your body? Is he abusing you?"

"No, that's not it," he said quietly.

"Then let me see you."

"Would you like to tell him? I'm assuming he knows it's possible, considering your strong friendship. If you think he can keep it secret—" Izaya began to suggest.

"Shut up," he hissed. "I can't tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Izaya placed a hand over Kida's. "Masaomi, now that he knows you're here, he'll keep coming back until he learns the truth. It will become more difficult to conceal as time passes."

Shaking, the younger male whispered something into the informant's ear. Slowly, Izaya shifted so Kida was in front of him.

Mikado tilted his head as he looked at his friend's abdomen. His face paled. "Is that…some kind of tumor?"

"No…"

"Well, what is it?"

"_She_. Don't call her '_it_.'"

"Kida, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Izaya watched Mikado closely as he rubbed his lover's back, prepared to throw him out of the apartment if he upset Masaomi. He noticed that the boy was no longer trembling, and was slightly content in knowing that his boyfriend's lack of fear was due to his support. He wanted the younger male to be able to depend on him, and feeling safe when he was around was an important part of that.

"So, all of that stuff about your organs is true?"

"Did you think I was lying?"

Mikado raised his hands defensively. "No, no. That's not what I meant." He cleared his throat. "Kida, is Orihara-san the father?"

"Yes." The couple looked at the outsider, wondering how he would react. It was exactly as Izaya had predicted.

"Why _him_? There are so many people out there, better than him. And you're so young…"

"This wasn't, um… There was…"

Mikado scoffed. "So, this wasn't planned? Figures he wouldn't have the decency to wear a—"

"Mikado!" Blood rushed to the blond's face. "I didn't tell him about all of this beforehand. He didn't know."

The youngest boy furrowed his brows. "Kida, that was very irre—"

Izaya interrupted. "If you have nothing supportive to say, please leave. You aren't welcome in our home if you're going to scold him or insult our family. We are both very excited to be having this child, and plan to happily raise her together. If you can't accept that, you'll never see Masaomi again." He glared at Mikado.

"Kida… Do you really want this—to be with _him_?"

Masaomi balled his fists. "I agree with Izaya. If you're going to insult him or us, go away and don't come back. We love each other and this child. We don't need anyone in our lives that doesn't support us wholeheartedly."

"Your parents—"

"Adore Izaya," Masaomi interrupted. "They agree with our decision to raise her, and strongly believe that we'll both be great parents. Get out."

"W-wait! I don't like Orihara-san, and it will take a long time for me to believe that he won't hurt you, but I support _you_, Kida. I support your choices."

Masaomi was silent for a while, thinking. "I won't cut off contact with you, but I don't want to hear you speak negatively about the father of my child. He's been nothing but helpful and understanding throughout this pregnancy: dealing with my mood swings, making sure I get the best care, and being everything I need in a partner. He may not be a very moral and 'good' person, and he's hurt me greatly in the past, but he treats me well now. I don't care about his job and fucked up hobbies, or what he does to other people. He's a loving partner, and that's the only thing that matters to me." He turned his head and pecked Izaya's lips. "Please leave now. He's been very busy lately, and I want to make the most of this precious time I have with him."

Mikado nodded. "Okay. Sorry for the intrusion." He awkwardly bowed and left.

Izaya walked to the door and locked it. "I turned off the security lock for this floor, since I own it, but I'll keep it on from now on. I'm sorry I was so careless to leave the door unlocked. Your safety is my priority." He returned to the couch and ran his fingers through his lover's hair, smiling softly. "Now, where were we? Ah, I remember now…" He smiled mischievously as he pulled Masaomi onto his lap and kissed him deeply, rubbing his inner thigh.

The boy pulled away after a while. "Um, Izaya… How are we supposed to, you know…with this in the way?" he asked, blushing as he placed a hand on his belly.

"It's not that big. But I suppose missionary won't be comfortable for either of us. Doggy style or leapfrog should be fine."

Masaomi blushed deeper. "O-okay."

Izaya grinned and touched the younger male's cheek. "Are you horny, darling?"

"Well, kind of…"

Izaya's smirk widened. "I'll get some condoms and lubricant." He went to his desk and returned with the items mentioned. "All right. Do you want to do doggy style?" When he saw a nod, he began to remove the clothes from both of them. The informant waited for Masaomi to get into position, and then put the condoms on.

"Actually, I'm really horny, so can you skip prep today?"

"Sure. I'm craving it as well." He coated his stiff member in lubricant, grabbed the boy's hips, and slowly pushed in. "Relax, Masaomi. You know it will hurt more if you tense up like this." Once he felt muscles relax around him, he slid in the rest of the way. He rubbed his lover's lower back. "Tell me when you're ready."

Masaomi bowed his head and groaned from the intense mixture of pain and pleasure. "Go ahead, I'm fine." He let out a whiny moan when he felt Izaya thrusting in and out of him at a moderate pace. "Go f-faster." He moaned louder when his request was fulfilled, moving his hips in tune to Izaya's speed.

The man shuddered, gripping tighter onto Masaomi as he angled his hips so his tip brushed against his lover's prostate with each thrust. He let out a few quiet moans and grunts every so often.

Since they hadn't had sex in a while, Masaomi was overexcited, and finished in about two minutes, breathing the informant's name. He felt slightly guilty when Izaya pulled out, knowing that he didn't climax. When he was pulled onto the man's lap, he took off both of their condoms, threw them away, and got on his knees between Izaya's legs. He looked up when he felt a hand touch his cheek.

"You don't have to do anything. I don't need to climax every time we have sex. I enjoyed it, and don't need further—hnn!" He was cut off by his own moan when he felt a hand stroking his shaft and a tongue circling his tip. He looked down and buried his fingers in the blond hair, panting. "Fuck… I almost forgot how good you are at blowjobs." He moaned loudly when Masaomi took his dick all the way into his throat and bobbed his head rapidly. "Oh, God! Ahh, that feels so good! I'm cumming!" Izaya breathed the boy's name as he released deep into Masaomi's throat. He looked down with eyes clouded by lust.

Masaomi blushed lightly as he swallowed and held the informant's gaze. "I should start doing this more often. I'm not horny a lot, but I've felt you sometimes getting hard lately when we cuddle or take a bath. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

Izaya shook his head and pulled Masaomi up, placing him beside him on the couch. "You're pregnant, Masaomi. Not being horny—or the other way around—for long stretches of time is normal, and I've been fine getting myself off. Yes, I do get aroused by small things when we don't have sex for a while, but you don't have an obligation to take care of that." He started to put his clothes on.

Masaomi also dressed. "But you take care of me so well. I want to do things for you."

Izaya sighed. "Okay, I won't discourage it as long as you know that it's not your job to keep me sexually satisfied." He smiled when Masaomi nodded. "Are you sleepy?"

"No. Actually… I'm still kind of horny." He rubbed the man's crotch and licked his lips. "I kind of need a shower." Masaomi smiled at Izaya with a gleam in his eye. "Maybe you should get in with me, and we can clean up together."

Izaya chuckled and scooped Masaomi up into his arms, also grinning. "Let's not waste any time, then. The shower awaits." He carried him into the bathroom and set him on his feet in their luxurious shower. He turned on the water to a warm temperature, and then moved to face Masaomi. "I—" He cut off when he saw his lover. Kida was looking at the older male with large, sad eyes, tears streaming down his face, hugging his arms. "Masaomi, what's wrong?" Izaya stepped forward and cupped his cheek.

Kida leaned into the touch, sniffling. "I d-don't know! I'm just…really sad s-suddenly!" he exclaimed, feeling helpless.

"Hush, now." Izaya hugged Masaomi securely, soothingly rubbing his back. "It's okay. You're just feeling a bit hormonal. You know that these pass fairly quickly. You'll feel better soon; I promise." He furrowed his brows when the boy in his arms began to shake and cry noisily. "Masaomi…?"

The younger male hugged his boyfriend tightly. "You're so good to me! I don't deserve you." He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. "I don't know how you deal with me and my crazy moods without going crazy or wanting to leave me. You're so amazing!" He sniffled a few more times, and then stopped crying, just dry sobbing a few times.

Izaya smiled and kissed the top of Masaomi's head. "I'm glad you appreciate me. I love you so much, Masaomi. I will never abandon you and our child. We're a family; we'll always be together, no matter what happens."

The boy looked up and smiled with puffy eyes and a red, tear-stained face. "Okay. I love you too."

"I know." Izaya kissed Masaomi's nose. "Now, you've been stuck in this apartment for too long. We're going to wash up, get dressed, and go somewhere nice. I know the perfect place where we can be secluded and have a nice, relaxing time. How does that sound?"

"It sounds…wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Izaya grabbed the soap and grinned widely at Masaomi. "Let's begin our wonderful night."


	5. Chapter 5

_So, it's been forever and a century. But I've finally begun to write again. My writer's block is slowly lifting on the two stories I'm working on, and progress is being made! This is a short chapter, as this is all my brain gave to me for now, but I think it's better than nothing since you guys seem to be anxious about when I'll update. I hope you like the newest chapter!_

* * *

Masaomi got out of the car and held tightly onto Izaya's hand, smiling as he was led to their destination. His heart raced in anticipation when they stopped walking. "Are we here?"

"Yes." Izaya let go of his lover's hand and waist to remove his blindfold. "Keep your eyes closed and sit down. I'll get everything ready."

About a minute later, Izaya kissed Kida, picked him up, and positioned him on a blanket. He sat next to him, situating an arm behind Masaomi's back to support his pregnant boyfriend. "You can open your eyes now."

Masaomi opened his eyes and smiled brightly, looking all around him. "Izaya!" He looked at the man adoringly. "A picnic under the stars? This is the sweetest, most romantic thing you've ever done for me."

"You like it?"

"Of course! We're secluded from everyone in this little clearing so I don't have to worry about someone seeing my baby bump, we're far enough away from the city that I can see some stars, and I get to eat some homemade snacks with the one I love." His eyes teared up. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

Izaya smiled and kissed Masaomi's cheek. "You've been kind of depressed lately, so I thought getting you out of the apartment for a change would do you well." He grinned. "Besides, I _know_ I'm getting laid tonight after doing something this romantic." He kept smiling when Masaomi playfully punched his arm. "_And_ it's been a while since we've been on a proper date."

"That's a much better reason." Masaomi giggled. He looked around again. "Can you give me one of the little sandwiches? I can't reach them." He placed a soft kiss on Izaya's neck when his request was fulfilled. "Thank you, darling." He happily ate the sandwich. "Yum~. This is good. Did you bring any wine? That would make things even more romantic."

"You can't drink while you're pregnant, Masaomi."

"Oh, right! I forgot, sorry." He smiled at his boyfriend sweetly. "Good thing I have you here to take care of me."

After he finished the sandwich, he stretched out a bit. "The baby isn't that heavy, but my back aches if I sit without support for too long. Can we move things around a bit so I can lie down?"

"I have a better idea." Izaya picked Masaomi up and placed the boy between his legs. "Better?"

Masaomi leaned back against his boyfriend's chest and smiled. "Yes, much. Thank you."

"Anything for my darling Masaomi."

The boy closed his eyes and sighed contently, using his other senses to take in the scene. He felt Izaya's chest slowly rising and falling, heard a few bugs and owls, and smelled the wonderful meal his boyfriend had lovingly prepared for them. He grabbed one of the arms around him and held Izaya's hand, interlocking their fingers. "I really appreciate all of this. I remember being so scared to tell you I was pregnant, and now you're taking me to doctor visits, making me food and helping me around, and being so understanding about my crazy moods. You're the best boyfriend I could ask for."

Izaya smiled. "I love you."

Masaomi smiled as well, keeping his eyes closed. "I love you too. Always." He was silent for a while, not speaking again for several minutes. "Do you have any names in mind?"

"Hm? You mean baby names? Well, I haven't thought about it a lot, but I do have a few in mind. Particularly, I like 'Kimiko.'"

Masaomi scoffed. "We are not naming her 'empress child.'"

"That's not what I meant. There are different ways to write it. It's the kanji for joy, beautiful, child."

"I know exactly what you meant. Kimi: superior, empress; ko: child."

Izaya sighed, deciding not to argue because Masaomi had guessed correctly the first time. "Yuu?"

Masaomi laughed. "_Superiority?_ I don't think so."

The informant sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm. Mizuki, Sora, Ayame, and Hana are names that I like." A devious smile crept across his face. "I think 'Kanra' is best, though," he said nonchalantly.

The raven's eyes flew open. "Kanra? Where did you get that from?"

"Hm? I saw it somewhere, but I can't seem to remember where..." Once he felt Izaya relax, he went in for the kill. "Oh! That's right. Isn't Kanra is one of the online names you use? Along with Nakura and Chrome?" He smiled wider, feeling victorious that he'd hidden his knowledge of that for so long.

"You little... What else do you know, _Bakyura_?"

Masaomi wasn't at all surprised that Izaya knew his screen name. "I know that Anri is Saika, but that's it."

"Don't go snooping around in my stuff," he said irritatedly. "You might find something you don't like," he added.

"I actually do like that name, though... It's pretty."

"I do as well. Hana is great too. This will be a tough decision."

"Well, we don't have to decide right now." Masaomi placed his hand on his stomach. "This little freeloader won't need a name for about half a year."

Izaya chuckled. "That's true." He kissed Masaomi's cheek. "Would you like to go home now, darling?"

Masaomi nodded. "It's getting late. I'm pretty tired."

Izaya picked Masaomi up and set him down on the grass. He cleaned everything up, then picked up the basket and helped Masaomi get onto his feet. "Soon you'll be having back issues. There's barely a bump now, but when it gets bigger it'll take a toll on your body."

"... What's the point of telling me that? Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"No, no. It just came to mind and I said it out loud." Izaya grabbed Masaomi's hand and started walking. "Anyways, when you start to experience pain, I'll help in any way I can. I'm someone you can depend on, Masaomi. I'll take care of you and our little girl."

A large smile spread across Masaomi's face, and he looked at Izaya with sparkling eyes. "You're really the perfect boyfriend."

"I do my best, dear. Anything for you."

Masaomi leaned against Izaya as they walked. He couldn't stop smiling the entire car ride home, feeling content with the life he planned to lead with the man beside him.

When they got home, Masaomi and Izaya promptly got ready and climbed into bed. They took turns in the shower, since being in the shower together often ended up taking up quite a lot of time.

"Are you going anywhere tomorrow?" Masaomi asked as Izaya climbed into bed beside him.

"Yes, I have a meeting in the early afternoon." He shut off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Aww. But I wanted to spend time with you..." The boy pouted cutely.

Izaya pinched Masaomi's cheek. "You're adorable. Don't worry, the meeting won't take long. I'll only be gone for two or so hours. Then we can spend the rest of the day however you want."

"Yay~!" Masaomi wrapped his arms around Izaya and hugged him tightly. "Be safe tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, of course I will. I always am." Izaya held Masaomi close to him.

"I mean it, though. You have to take care of the baby and me—you have a family to come home to. If something happens, it will be devastating for the child, and I'll fall into a depression. So be extra careful from now on. Think of the family that you love before you do anything dangerous or reckless."

"My line of work is dangerous in nature, and that can't be helped. But there's no need to worry, darling. I'll make sure to take care of myself. I will never leave you alone, Masaomi. I promise."

Masaomi closed his eyes and relaxed. "That makes me feel a little better. Thank you."

"Goodnight, darling. I'll make you a nice breakfast when you wake up." Izaya kissed his lover's forehead.

"You're perfect. You really are." Masaomi smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Very much."

Masaomi quickly drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling safe in his boyfriend's arms. Izaya stroked his hair and studied his sleeping face. "You sure are a handful, but it's worth it. You're my favorite human, Kida Masaomi." Izaya closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later, holding Masaomi as if he would never let go.


End file.
